12 power of 6 love story
by chindrella cindy
Summary: ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan mewariskannya bandul unicorn.tinggal dengan keluarga rlahan kehidupannya berubah, penuh dengan persahabatan, cinta, konflik, dan ketegangan. pahit manis ia lewati dengan teman temanya/LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!/Setelah kalian lulus acara pertunangan kalian akan segera dimulai. Bagaimana Yixing sshi?/yaoi/sulay and other/my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

12 power 6 love story

.

.

.

First Fanfic

Summary :

ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan mewariskannya bandul dengan keluarga kehidupannya berubah, penuh dengan persahabatan, cinta, konflik, dan ketegangan. pahit manis ia lewati dengan teman temanya.

warning :

its my first fanfic, jadi masih banyak kesalahan di segala aspek. yang gasuka boleh menjauh. mohon bimbingnya.

.

.

.

"anyeonghaseyo yeorobun joneun zhang yixing imnida"

Zhang yixing namja dengan dimple menawan memulai hari pertama sekolah di negri gingseng dengan senyum hangat. namja dengan julukan prince of changsa ini jalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh songsaenim.

"anyeong zhang yixing imnida."

"enyeong kim joonmyeon imnida kau bisa memanggil ku suho yixing. "

"ne."

"baiklah sekarang buka buku fisika kalian halaman 365." songsaenim itu memulai pelajaran pagi itu

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Murid murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Yixing yang belum mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah barunya tersebut memilih duduk di kelas.

"kau tak ke kantin yixing ah?" tanya suho

"aku kurang tau seluk beluk sekolah ini."

Suho tersenyum maklum.

"ayo ke kantin aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. "

"gomawo suho-ya. "

"tak usah sungkan meminta bantuan yixing ah."

"ini perpustakaan. ruangan ini agak sepi karna hanya beberapa anak yang meghabiskan waktu mereka disini. tapi pada saat ujian perpustakaan ini akan begitu ramai. "jelas suho

"ini ruang guru. disampingnya terdapat ruangan kepala sekolah. kepala sekolah kita bernama lee sooman. kau akan kaget kalau tau siapa dia sebenarnya."suho berbicara dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat buat.

"apa dia begitu galak?"

"hahaha. dia tidak galak sama sekali malah sangat bersahabat, hanya saja sosoknya begitu misterius. "

"dia juga terkadang mengajar di lab fisika maupun biologi menggantikan anaknya. "lanjut suho lagi

Yixing mengangguk paham. mereka sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini, masih ada cukup waktu untuk mereka berdua makan siang.

"yixing ah,bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? aku lapar. "

"baiklah."

.

.

.

"hey suho-ya." Sapa segerombolan namja namja di meja pojok

"ayo kita kesana yixing ah"

Suho menarik tangan yixing untuk ke meja pojok tempat namja namja itu berada.

"kenalkan ini yixing, dia anak baru dikelas ku."

"anyeong zhang yixing imnida. " lay memperkenalkan dirinya.

"anyeong. " balas namja namja tersebut

"kau pindahan dari china ya? Kenalkan huang zitao imnida"

"ne,aku pindahan dari changsa."

"apa kau yang dijuluki prince changsa itu ?"tanya namja tinggi dengan senyum yang memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"ne tapi itu dulu. "

"wah kau tampan juga tapi kau manis juga cantik. seharusnya kau dijuluki princess bukan prince. " celetuk namja yang diketahui bernama Luhan.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa. mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dengan berisik, sampai..

"yixing-ah kau memakai kalung ya? boleh aku liat. " pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut xiumin membuat para namja yang ada disana melihat ke arahnya.

"ne, tapi maaf aku tak bisa memperlihatkannya. "

"wae?" terdengar nada kecewa dari xiumin.

Semua teman temannya melihat kearahnya, menatap intens yixing dengan menyelidik. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Yixing tak nyaman. Mata mereka seperti memaksanya, kurang lebih begitulah pemikiran Yixing.

"ah baiklah. tapi kalian bisa berjanji kan bisa menjaga rahasia ini. " Yixing akhirnya mengalah. Ada sedikit keraguan menunjukan benda itu. Tapi ada yang menggerakan hatinya untuk menunjukan kalung tersebut kepada teman barunya itu.

Yixing mengeluarkan kalung tersebut. Bandul kalung berbentuk unicorn dengan ukiran rumit nan indah. Semua mata disana terperangah dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Yixing memasukan kembali bandul kalung tersebut karna merasa risih dengan mata teman teman barunya itu.

"lengkap sudah. "

TEEET TEEET TEEEET

Bel yang menandakan selesainya istirahat tersebut berbunyi nyaring. sebelum bubar kris dan suho bertukar pandangan.

"kris kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan? "

Kris mengangguk mantap.

"katakan padanya segera. Kita tak boleh membuang waktu. "

Suho tersenyum,ani lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"pulang nanti aku bawa dia ke kesana. "

"baiklah. ayo luhan , xiumin" kris mengajak kedua temanya untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

YIXING POV

Kenapa dengan mereka? Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? Bersyukurlah aku karna bel berbunyi tepat waktu, siapa pun risih di pandang dengan sangat sangat intens seperti tadi.

Saat bel berbunyi aku langsung melesat keluar kantin dan melupakan suho. Entah dimana ia .. mama , baba aku merindukan kalian. Aku tak salahkan memperlihatkan bandul ini pada mereka? Entah lah aku merasa ada yang membisikanku agar memperlihatkan ini pada mereka.

FLASHBACK

"aku pulang. "

Tubuhku menegang seketika. ku harap mata ku salah lihat, kedua orangtuaku, orang paling berharga untuk ku di dunia ini terbaring kritis di lantai rumah.

Aku segera berlari mendekati mereka. kondisi baba benar benar parah, tusukan diperutnya membuat ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"yixing anakku. " mama memanggilku dengan suara yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"di dhaahlham khamar baba dan mama terdhapat khotakh. jhagalah isi dhari kotakh ituh. " baba sudah kesusahan untuk berbicara.

"hidup lah rukun dengan paman mu dikorea sana yixing ah. hanya dia yang kau punya sekarang. barang di kotak itu adalah warisan keluarga kita. jagalah itu jangan sampai jatuh di tangan yang salah. AAAKKHHH" pesan mama.

Terdengar suara yang memekikkan telinga dari mama.

"kami menyayangi mu zhang yixing. "

Dan mereka menutup mata mereka bersamaan. aku menangis memeluk mereka. meraung raung memohon kepada tuhan untuk memberiku kesempatan.

.

.

.

PEMAKAMAN

Aku tak menyangka mereka meninggalkan ku secepat ini. dengan cara seperti itu, aku bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian mereka.

"ayo lay. jangan membuat mereka bertambah sedih."

Itu pamanku. zhang hangeng. aku mengangguk. ku tolehkan kembali kepala ku ke nisan yang bertuliskan nama kedua orang tua ku sebelum benar benar pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku akan tidur disini. dikamar orang tua ku. aku mencari kotak yang dimaksud baba.

Kotak itu terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran yang begitu rumit. seperti tulisan kuno, ku buka kotak itu perlahan. aku melihat sebuah bandul berbentuk unicorn.

'cantik'

ku tutup kembali kotak itu. Disamping kotak tersebut terdapat buku yang sepertinya sudah sangat tua. Sampulnya terbuat dari kulit hewan dan bertekstur halus.

_Book of Zhang family_

Apa maksudnya? Zhang family? Silsilah keluarga ku kah?

CKLEK

Ku tolehkan kepala ku untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Paman ku tersenyum kearahku. Aku kembali fokus dengan buku ini. Tidak ku buka, hanya melihat sampul luarnya.

"simpanlah benda akan tau suatu saat nanti" ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala ku, setelah itu ia berlalu keluar. Setelah itu aku tertidur sambil memeluk buku dan kotak itu.

FLASHBACK END

aku benar benar terpukul atas kejadian tersebut. aku hanya melamun sepanjang pelajaran, suho sepertinya begitu serius mengikuti pelajaran sastra.

"kenapa yixing ah?

Aku mengelengkan kepala ku.

"ku harap kau memiliki waktu sepulang sekolah nanti. "

"ada apa suho ya? "

"ikut saja dengan ku "

Aku menganggukan kepala.

NORMAL POV

TEET TEET TEET TEEEEEEEEET

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang nyaring. membuat seluruh murid di setiap kelas bernafas lega.

Suasana dikelas X1 tak jauh berbeda, setelah songsaenim yang mengajar pamit undur seluruh murid berhamburan keluar. tak terkecuali yixing dan suho.

"yixing ah kita ke kelas X3 dulu disana kelas chen dan kyungsoo. " ajak Suho. Yixing hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

"hey jongdae! " sapa Suho.

"panggil aku chen hyung " balas chen sambil melayangkan protesnya.

"ya ya baiklah. ayo kita harus berangkat sekarang yang lain pasti sudah menunggu. "

"tunggu hyung aku mau ke toilet sebentar, biasalah panggilan alam, kau tak mau kan mobilmu bau pesing? " ujar chen sambil meledek. Dulu Chen pernah kebelet dan harus menahannyan saat berada dimobil suho, alhasil ia mengompol dan Suho memarahinya habis habisan.

"sudah cepat sana aku dan yixing menunggu di mobil. " balas Suho.

Tanpa aba aba chen langsung berlari kearah toilet yang berlawanan arah dengan parkiran.

"ayo yixing. "

.

.

.

"aish lama sekali sih anak itu. " suho sudah mulai bosan menunggu, pasalnya sudah 15 menit ia menunggu chen namun namja itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. "sabarlah mungkin dia ada urusan sedikit. " ucap yixing menenangkan.

_BRAK_

"cepat pergi sekarang hyung." Dengan tiba tiba chen masuk kedalam mobil membuat yixing dan suho kaget.

"yak apa apaan kau ini.. " baru suho ingin melayangkan protes lebih lanjut namun Chen memotongnya lebih dahulu. "sudah cepat jalan kan mobilnya"

"ne ne ne."

.

.

Keadaan didalam mobil begitu sepi. semuanya terdiam. chen sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya, entah apa yang ia sedang lakukan, terkadang perempatan timbul di dahinya.

"chen, kau kenapa tadi seperti sedang di kejar kejar? " tanya yixing. Sudah sedari tadi ia ingin menanyakan hal itu. "hah kalau sekarang aku jelaskan kau akan sulit mengerti yixing hyung. "

Yixing hanya tersenyum maklum.

"apa besok kau ada pelajaran biologi suho hyung? "tanya Chen pada suho.

"aniya. besok aku ada pelajaran fisika, waeyo? " jawab Suho.

"siapa besok diantara kita yang ada pelajaran biologi? " tanya chen lagi.

"mungkin chenyeol dan baekhyun. biasanya pada hari selasa aku sering melihat mereka berlarian dikoridor dengan jas lab. " jawab Suho sambil mengingat kebiasaan duo hyperaktif tersebut.

"terima kasih hyung. "

"ne. "

YIXING POV

suho memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah bangunan minimalis disebuah perumahan yang terlihat sepi. Didalam rumah tersebut terlihat beberapa mobil dan motor sport yang harganya selangit.

"hey ayo cepat masuk. " kris berteriak dari pintu masuk.

"ayo yixing kita masuk. " suho langsung merangkul pundakku. dan kenapa ini? kenapa rasanya wajahku memanas.

"gwencana yixing ah? " oh ok sekarang ia terlihat khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas. oh ayolah kim joonmyeon lepaskan tanganmu, kurasa wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Semua berkumpul diruang tengah. terlihat dipojok sana baekhyun dan chenyeol sedang berlovley dovey ria. yeah yang aku tahu dari suho kalau baekhyun dan chenyeol sudah lama jadian. sementara sehun dan luhan hyung sama sama suka tapi belum jadian. chen dan xiumin hyung sedang pdkt sama seperti kai dan kyungsoo. kalau kris hyung dan tao entah hubungan mereka harus dibilang apa, kata suho hyung seperti orang tunangan karna mereka sudah memiliki cincin seperti halnya orang bertunangan.

"ekhem. "

Deheman kris membuat semua orang yang ada disana menghentikan aktivitas mereka. semua memandang serius kearah kris, entah atmosfir diruangan ini mendadak berubah. aku hanya menundukan kepala takut. perasaan ku tak enak. tangan suho sekarang sudah betengger indah diatas tanganku. sungguh ia sangat perhatian. ia tersenyum lembut kearah ku. aku hanya membalas dengan senyum kecut.

"hey jangan seperti itu. tenang kita tidak akan memakan mu. " suho berbisik. entah kenapa mendengar suaranya hatiku menjadi tenang. menyukainya eoh?tidak ini masih terlalu dini.

"zhang yixing atau lebih sering dipanggil lay" ucapan kris membuatku tersentak. Darimana dia tau panggilan itu? Yang ku tahu hanya keluarga ku yang memanggil ku begitu, namun sudah lama aku tak mendengar panggilan itu seakan panggilan tersebut hilang entah kemana.

"jangan kaget dulu. masih ada yang lain. " suho kembali berbisik.

"anak tunggal dari Mr. Zhang dan Mrs. Zhang. "

"orang tuanya mati dibunuh oleh seorang yang tidak diketahui." Lanjutnya.

Air mata ku mulai keluar tanpa diperintah. suho makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"sekarang tinggal bersama paman dan keluarnya yang tak lain anak bungsu keluarga Zhang. Mr Zhang hankyung "

"kedua orang tua mu menitipkan _itu _pada mu kan? "

Aku langsung mengambil benda yang dimaksud. satu persatu dari mereka memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sama sepertiku namun berbeda bentuk.

Sesuatu terjadi. Bandul milik ku dan bandul milik mereka bersinar indah, ku toleh kepala ku kesamping. Suho juga memilikinya, berbentuk tetesan air yang indah.

"kita semua ini satu lay. " ucap kris. "apa maksudmu kris?tolong jangan membuatku pusing. "

"hah. " kris menghela nafas. "suho kuserahkan padamu. " lanjutnya.

Suho menarik nafas dalam. apa begitu sulit menjelaskannya sampai harus dioper oper?

"kita sudah ditakdirkan Lay. " suho memandang lurus kedepan.

"nenek moyang kita telah menggariskan kita untuk bersatu. kita mempunyai kekuatan supranatural tersendiri. " jelas suho.

"xiumin hyung atau kim minseok... " seseorang yang dimaksud mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"...kekuatanya frozen. "

_BBBZZZZ_

Seketika chen yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya membeku.

"kau tak perlu menunjukannya disini hyung. " ucap suho sambil terkekeh.

Xiumin hyung hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"pasti xiumin hyung sedang ngambek dengan si chen. " celetuk kai.

"diam atau aku akan membekukan mu juga kai. " ujar xiumin mengancam kai. Kai hanya memberikan peace signnya.

"chenyeol tolong cairkan jongdae. aku tak mau dia sakit. " perintah suho. Chanyeol hanya menganguk dan mulai mengeluarkan api dari tanganya. Aku takjub melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tangan kosong dia mengeluarkan api. Its impossible.

Setelah insiden chen yang membeku suho kembali menjelaskan kekuatan apa saja yang dimiliki para member. tangannya masih setia menggenggam tanganku, pembawaannya hangat,siapapun akan nyaman berada disampingnya.

NORMAL POV

"bagaimana yixing ah, kau ikut kan? " suho bertanya kepada lay. lay hanya menundukan kepalanya. ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"apa hanya dengan kekuatan seperti itu bisa menang? bukan kah ia lawan yang sulit? " lay bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

"tidak lay, kita punya ahli beladiri Tao dan Xiumin. " kris menunjuk kearah xiumin dan tao.

"ahli IT kim jongdae. " terlihat chen sedang menggigil disamping xiumin.

"juru tembak kai sehun dan chanyeol"

"ahli kimia fisika luhan dan kyungsoo"

"ahli perakit bom suho dan baekhyun."

"dan leader kami Kris" sahut Suho. kris hanya tersenyum.

"kau juga harus menguasai beladiri maupun memainkan senjata lay. kau bisa belajar dengan mereka. kita semua juga masih belajar. " seru xiumin.

"jadi bagaimana lay? " tanya kris.

Lay mengadahkan kepalanya yang terus menunduk. "apa aku dapat berkata tidak? "

"sayangnya tidak. " sahut baekhyun.

"SELAMAT DATANG ZHANG YIXING " semua berteriak sambil berlari memeluk lay. lay tersenyum sehingga menampakan dimplenya.

Disisi lain seorang namja meliriknya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Anyeonghaseyo readers*bow*ini ff pertamaku jadi tolong maklum kalau cerita maupun cara penulisannya agak aneh. tolong reviewnya apapun isinya tentang ff pasaran ini. aku juga masih bingung dengan judulnya. harap bimbingannya untuk para author yang sudah berpengalaman.

Sign,

Chindrella cindy


	2. Chapter 2

12 power 6 love story

.

.

.

.

My First Fanfic

Summary :

ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan mewariskannya bandul dengan keluarga kehidupannya berubah, penuh dengan persahabatan, cinta, konflik, dan ketegangan. pahit manis ia lewati dengan teman /sulay and other/my first fanfic

.

.

.

_KRING KRING KRING KRING_

Jam weker berbunyi menandakan sang pemilik harus bangun dari tidurnya.`

"eungh." lenguhnya.

"lay ah ayo bangun dan mandi. sarapannya sudah siap. " teriak namja cantik yang diyakini sebagai istri pamannya.

"ne , tunggu sebentar. "

.

.

setelah berpakaian rapih, lay melesat kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarga pamannya.

"dimana Hankyung ahjusshi? " tanya lay sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti tawarnya.

"seperti biasa berada di lab nya, bahkan semalaman dia tidak keluar dari ruangan itu, aku khawatir namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa" ujar heechul. Istri dari Zhang Hankyung.

Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Setelah meminum susu yang dibuat oleh heechul ia langsung pamit berangkat sekolah.

Belum lama lay pamit, pamanya keluar dari lab nya.

"kemana anak itu? " tanyanya dingin pada istrinya.

" dia sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu yeobo. " jawab sang istri. Setelah itu hankyung melesat pergi kembali ke lab nya. Heechul hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan sendu.

'andai aku tak lalai, semua ini tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Saranghae hankyung ah' batin namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Lay berlari kecil menuju halte bis, ia takut akan kehilangan bis menuju sekolahnya. Namun...

"hah... telat ya? Padahal jalanku sudah di percepat, mungkin besok aku harus berlari. " monolog lay. Lay melirik arlojinya, 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

_**Brrrm brrm bbrrmm**_

Sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat disampingnya. Lay menolehkan kapalanya melihat siapa pimilik motor tersebut.

"butuh tumpangan? " itu suho. Suho segera memberikan helm cadangan yang selalu dibawanya kepada lay. Lay masih diam tak bergeming.

" kau mau naik atau berlari kesekolah? Bel 10 menit lagi. " perkataan suho sukses membuat lay tersentak, dengan segera lay memakai helm pemberian suho dan naik ke atas kuda besi hijau milik suho.

"pegangan. " setelah berkata seperti itu suho langsung menacapkan gas penuh dan melesat melewati jalan raya Seoul yang belum begitu ramai.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai disekolah 3 menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama. Setelah turun dari motor Lay segera mengembalikan helm suho dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

" tunggu Yixing ah. " suho berteriak dari arah parkiran, lay menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Bagaimana bisa namja itu jalan dengan santainya padahal bel tinggal sedikit lagi- pikir Lay.

"ayo. " suho menarik pergelangan Yixing dan berlari. Yixing tak habis pikir dengan namja di depannya.

_**Srreet **_

Suho menggeser pintu kelas. Tanganya masih setia memegang pergelangan tangan yixing. Apa dia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi yixing sedang mencoba menetralisirkan detak jantungnya.

Seisi kelas melihat kearah mereka. Suho masih belum melepas pergelangan tangan yixing, yixing sudah begitu merona. Mereka masih berdiri di depan kelas seperti memamerkan kemesraan mereka.

" apa yang kalian lihat? " tanya suho ke seisi kelas. Murid murid dikelas langsung merapikan duduk mereka saat seseorang lagi berdiri di pintu masuk.

" dilarang pacaran dikelas saya kim joonmyeon. " suara itu seakan mengintrupsi suho agar melepas pergelangan yixing. Suho berbalik melihat siapa yang datang. Oh itu Kim songsaenim, guru matematika yang mematikan.

"duduk lah ketempat kalian, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. " ucap kim songsaenim.

Tanpa berkata lay dan suho segera duduk ke tempat mereka. Satu lagi keberuntungan datang pada lay.

Pelajaran begitu membosankan bagi beberapa murid tapi tidak dengan suho. Namja satu ini bisa dibilang maniak hitung hitungan. Hitungannya tidak pernah salah.

Lay menatap kearah jendela. Disana ia melihat pria tua sedang menelpon dengan telfon genggamnya sambil memukuli tembok. Seakan dia sedang frustasi.

"itu lee sooman songsaenim. " ucapan suho menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar diotaknya.

" sedang apa dia? " tanya lay. Suho mengendikan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada kim songsaenim. Lay terus memperhatikan pria paruh baya dari jendela sampai pria itu pergi.

.

.

.

**Yixing pov**

Hari ini adalah latihan menembak. Aku sudah sampai di mansion bersama Suho. Kai menghampiri kami, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah revolver. Aku agak bergidik melihatnya, seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menyentuh senjata api. Suho sedikit berbincang dengan kai, setelah itu ia meninggalkan kami berdua.

"ayo hyung, kita latihan sekarang, ikut aku. " ajak kai. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kai kesebuah ruangan. Aku tercengang dengan isi dari ruangan ini. Berbagai senjata api dari seluruh dunia terpajang apik di ruangan ini. Dibagian kanan lebih di dominasi dengan senjata laras panjang. Bagian kiri dihiasi berbagai jenis revolver.

" darimana kalian mendapatkan ini semua? " tanya ku. " beberapa dari balck market. " jawab kai tanpa menoleh, kai sedang mengisi revolvernya dengan peluru. Ia menyerahkan satu padaku. " ayo hyung kita ketempat latihan. " aku mengangguk. "

.

.

_**Door Door Door**_

Terdengar suara tembakan demi tembakan diruangan yang sudah di desain khusus ini. Aku telah memakai headset untuk keselamatan telingaku karna suara yang dihasilkan senjata senjata ini. Ruangan pelatihan indoor ini cukup luas. Entah bagaimana bisa mansion yang diluar terlihat sederhan namun dalamnya begitu menakjubkan.

Ku edarkan kapalaku ke seiring ruangan ini. Tidak hanya aku yang berlatih disini, xiumin dan kris juga berlatih namun mereka berlatih busur.

"kau sudah siap hyung? " tanya kai. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Kai menjelaskan bagaimana penggunaan senjata ini.

"apa seperti ini kai? " kutolehkan kepala ku kearah kai, namun aku tak melihatnya. "kai? Kau dimana?" nihil aku tak menemukanya disekitarku.

"kai sedang bersama kyungsoo. " sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaanku. "kai menggunakan teleportationnya. Tadi kyungsoo kemari membawa cemilan, lebih baik kau berlatih denganku. " tangan suho mengarahkan kedua tanganku untuk menembak sasaran manusia karung didepanku.

_**Door **_

Peluru pertamaku melesat kearah sasara berbentuk manusia, peluru tersebut tepat mengenai daerah perutnya. "tak terlalu buruk yixing ah. Ayo berlatih lagi. " ucap suho.

"wah suho hyung terimakasih sudah melakukan tugasku. Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah bisa bermesraan dengan kyungsoo chagi ku. Hahaha " tawa nista kai dihadiahi deathglere dari suho. " hiraukan saja sibodoh ini lebih baik kita latihan lagi yixing. " ajak suho. "dan kau kai lebih baik kau pergi dasar pengganggu. " terus suho. "cih dasar, baiklah. Hati hati lay hyung. " ucap kai sebelum pergi.

"ayo teruskan jangan melamun. "

"ne suho ah."

.

.

.

Latihan ku hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sekarang sudah pukul lima, aku bersiap untuk pulang. aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang berada disamping dapur. Kulihat di dapur suho sedang berbincang dengan baekhyun. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, sampai baekhyun mengatakan "mianhae hyung, aku tak bisa kembali bersamamu. Jangan pancing aku hanya dengan alasan seperti itu. " aku menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"hahh aku sudah mengira kau akan menolak lagi. Setidaknya kunjungilah eomma, dia benar benar membutuhkanmu. Kau tetapnya anaknya bagaimana pun itu. " aku terdiam mendengar perkataan suho. Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa suho mengatakan eomma? Memangnya mereka kakak beradik? Tapi marga mereka jelas berbeda." tidak hyung, tidak sampai aku memaafkan orang itu." Ucap baekhyun lalu melengang pergi meninggal suho yang tersenyum getir kearah baekhyun.

**Normal Pov**

Lay melengang pergi sebelum tertangkap basah oleh baekhyun telah menguping pembicaraan yang sangat pribadi. baekhyun pergi kearah balkon untuk menenangkan diri. Cuaca sore ini sedikit mendung. Baekhyun berdiri sendirian sampai seorang bersuara berat menghampirinya. Seseorang tersebut memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, baekhyun hanya diam tanpa ada niat melawan. Keduanya saling diam.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan hyung?" akhirnya seseorang tersebut membuka suaranya.

"seperti biasa, ia memintaku pulang dengan alasan eomma. Aku sudah bertekad tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki dirumah tersebut sampai orang itu sendiri yang meminta." jawab baekhyun. "kau keras kepala hyung. Kau tak memikirkan perasaan eomma mu." seseorang tersebut memberikan tanggapan.

"biarlah yeol, aku merasa hina apabila harus menjilat ludahku sendiri." ucap baekhyun. Kedua insan itu kembali terdiam menatap langit senja.

.

.

Kai dan sehun sedang beattle games diruang tengah. Sesekali luhan dan kyungsoo menyemangati mereka. Xiumin dan tao baru bergabung sehabis latihan beladiri. Kris datang dengan chen dan mendudukan diri si sofa yang belum terisi.

"dimana suho? " Tanya kris pada seisi ruangan. "aku disini kris. " suho mendudukan dirinya disamping kris.

"apa lay sudah pulang hyung?" Tanya chen. "belum, mungkin sedang bersiap." Jawab suho. "lebih baik kau antar dia, aku ada firasat tak enak." Ucap kris. Suho mengangguk paham.

Semuanya kembali pada aktivitas mereka. kris memilih mengikuti permainan kai dan sehun, dan tao pun menyemangatinya. Xiumin yang kelelahan tertidur di pangkuan chen. suho tak melakukan apapun, ia memejamkan matanya memikirkan begitu banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Ia teringat cerita chen tempo lalu, saat ia telat kembali dari kamar mandi.

'_hyung berhati hatilah, sepertinya _dia _mengincar lay hyung. Kudengar tadi dia menelpon seseorang untuk menculik lay hyung. Entah kapan rencana itu akan dilaksanakan aku juga tak tahu,makanya aku meminta baekhyun dan chanyeol mematainya saat pelajaran. Jagalah lay hyung ia belum tahu apa apa' _

Ucapan itu ditambah dengan perasaan kris yang tak tenang, otomatis dirinya ikut tak tenang.

Saat suho membuka mata, ia melihat yixing sedang memakai sepatunya. Suho segera berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya.

"mau pulang yixing ah?" tanya suho saat sudah berada disamping lay. Lay menggangguk mengiyakan. "ayo ku antar tak baik namja manis sepertimu berjalan sendirian, tak sempurna dilihatnya." Ucap suho aneh. Lay menyergitkan alisnya tak mengerti maksudnya. "karna saat namja manis berjalan harus ada namja tampan disampingnya." Lanjut suho tanpa beban.

_Blush_

Pipi lay memerah seketika mendengar ucapan suho. ia segera naik ke atas motor suho "cepat jalan nanti keburu malam." Ucap lay. Ia tak mau berlama lama dengan suho, menurutnya itu hanya akan merusak kesehatan jantungnya.

**Suho pov **

Aku mengendarakan motorku lambat. Kulihat yixing menggerutu dibelakang sana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia begitu manis apalagi saat pipinya memerah. Bibir tipis menggoda itu terus menggerutu. Bagaimana ya kalau aku mencicipinya? Hahaha pasti rasanya sangat manis.

Terlihat dispion ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sedari tadi mengikuti kami. Tiba tiba aku dapat akal. "yixing ah, kau temani aku sebentar ne, aku ingin jalan jalan. Pegangan yang erat ne." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yixing, aku menancapkan gas penuh. Yixing langsung memeluk pinggangku erat. Mobil dibelakang menambah kecepatannya. Aku membelokan motorku dan terus menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan penuh, kulihat didepan ada mobil patroli dan sebuah gang, aku membelokan motorku kearah sana dan mobil itu melewati kami masih dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mobil patroli itu mengejar mereka. hahaha rasakan akibat bermain dengan kim joonmyun.

"sudah selesai kebut kebutanya suho ya?" oh bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau yixing masih bersamaku? Hah saking semangatnya, pasti dia marah terlihat dari intonasi suaranya. Ku tengokkan kepalaku kearahnya. "hehehe mianhae yixing ah, aku terlalu semangat. Baiklah mari kita antarkan tuan putri kembali ke istananya." Candaku. Ia mencubit pinggangku. "sepertinya tuan putri sudah mulai genit eoh." Candaku, "yak sudah cepat jalan aku lelah." Yixing merengut kesal. Aku menstater motorku dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Lay turun dari motor dan mengembalikan motornya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih ia berbalik masuk. "yixing ah." Panggil ku. "waeyo suho ah?" tanyanya.

_Cup_

Kukecup bibir ranum miliknya dan sukses membuat pipinya memerah. "a apa ya yang kau lakukan suho ah?" tanyanya terbata. Aku mengusak rambutnya dan berkata "masuklah aku tak mau kau sakit karna terlalu lama berada diluar." Setelahnya aku kembali mengendarai motorku tanpa lupa menebar senyumku padanya.

**Yixing pov**

_Cup_

Suho mencium bibirku dengan kilat lalu mengendarai kembali motornya. Dan oh apa itu? Senyumannya kenapa begitu memukau? Aku masih berdiri mematung, tanganku menyentuh bibir yang baru dikecup itu. Jantungku begitu berdebar tak karuan. Oh tuhan berikan aku kekuatan menjalani hari dengan namja itu. Aku berjalan memasuki rumah. Lengkungan senyum tak lepas dari bibirku.

_**Prang**_

Terdengar suara benda pecah dari dalam, aku segera masuk dengan tergesa gesa. Aku tercekat saat Hankyung ahjushi menampar istrinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?kau merusak eksperimenku!" hankyung ahjushi berteriak marah, sementara istrinya mencoba merapihkan serpihan kaca yang berserakan dengan isak tangis mengiringi. "maafkan aku yeobo, aku tak sengaja maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil diiringi tangisan. "kau kira maaf itu cukup hah?! Dasar tak tau diuntung!" ucap hankyung ahjushi marah, ia langsung pergi melewatiku yang diam mematung.

Istrinya masih merapikan serpihan kaca, aku menghampirinya dan membantunya. Jarinya tergores serpihan tajam, aku membantu mengobatinya sementara ia masih menangis. Sudah bermenit menit berlalu tapi tangisnya tak kunjung reda, akhirnya kucoba angkat bicara "sudahlah, mungkin hankyung ahjushi sedang lelah makanya ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berucap 'aku bodoh' 'terlalu bodoh' 'tak tau diuntung' dan sebagainya. "lebih baik kau istirahat dan tenangkan pikiran mu, ayo kuantar." Kuantar dia sampai dikamarnya. Saat kumasuk, terlihat foto pernikahan mereka terpajang tepat diatas tempat tidur mereka. perpaduan coklat dan emas membuat kamar ini terlihat hangat, namun hawa ruangan ini begitu dingin. Ku tutup kembali pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamarku diatas berniat membersihkan diri dan istirahat.

Baru saat ingin memutar kenop pintu, hankyung ahjushi menghampiri ku dan bertanya keadaan istrinya "apa dia sudah tidur?" wajahnya menyirartkan bahwa dia begitu lelah dan

_Frustasi?_

Aku menghela nafas dalam "dia sudah tidur, lebih jangan kau usik." Jawabku lalu berlalu masuk kekamar.

_**Buk **_

Sepertinya paman memukul dinding dengan kencang.

'sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?'

TO BE CONTINUED

Hahhh /hela nafas/ ini pemaksaan bgt nulisnya jadi maklumin ya kalau jelek banget. Aku seneng ternyata ada yang review ff aku bahkan di pollow dan fav .-. soalnya menurutku ini ff aneh. Sekian dimohon reviewnya apapun isinya. *bow*

thanks to _**Al[acaAce, MinseulELFsparfishy, Tania3424, Ajib4ff, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw**_

maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan

Sign,

Chindrella cindy


	3. Chapter 3

12 power 6 love story

.

.

.

.

My First Fanfic

Cast :

EXO

Lilbit super junior

Summary :

ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan mewariskannya bandul dengan keluarga kehidupannya berubah, penuh dengan persahabatan, cinta, konflik, dan ketegangan. pahit manis ia lewati dengan teman /sulay and other/my first fanfic

Warning :

Typo bertebaran, alur kadang maksa, masih banyak kekurangan, masih newbie jadi butuh banyak bibimbingan. Yang berkenan memberikan pengarahan kritik atau saran bisa direview atau pm juga boleh, tapi kritiknya jangan pedes pedes takut down._.

.

.

**Yixing pov**

Ini sudah pukul 12 malam, namun aku masih belum beranjak tidur. Aku hanya duduk memandangin bulan malam dari kamarku. Tanganku menggenggam bandul unicorn wasiat kedua orang tuaku. Aku merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa kalian istirahat dengan damai? Tak bisakah aku bertemu dengan kalian. Tanpa diperintah tanganku menyentuh dada bagian kiriku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Bandul itu bercahaya dibawah sana, apa itu artinya kalian merasakan kerinduanku? Aku pun tertidur dengan bandul itu dipelukanku.

.

.

**Normal pov **

Yixing menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat jam yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak turun. Dengan jalan gontai ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan, kepalanya terasa berat akibat menangis dan kurang tidur. ia membuka pintu kulkas, hawa dingin menerpa wajah manisnya, ia tuangkan air dingin kedalam gelasnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan kegiatan pikirnya. Yixing duduk termenung di dapur, kepalanya tertuduk di meja pantri yang tersedia didapur. Ingin rasanya kembali tidur namun kantuk itu tak kunjung menyerangnya.

_**Ceklek**_

Suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sang istri pamanya dengan mata bengkak. Jalannya tak jauh gontai seperti yixing tadi. Yixing mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa yang bangun. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya yixing.

"membuat sarapan." Jawabnya. Yixing menyerngitkan dahinya. "ini masih terlalu pagi, siapa yang mau sarapan pagi buta seperti ini?" pertanyaan yixing dijawab dengan senyum "paman mu sering terasa lapar saat pukul seperti ini, makanya kubuatkan makanan."

"apa dia selalu memakannya?" tanya yixing mengingat mereka baru saja bertengkar.

"terkadang." Kali ini dijawab dengan senyum agak kecut.

"boleh ku bantu?" yixing menawarkan bantuan, ia khawatir dengan keadaan istri pamanya yang sangat memprihatinkan. Lagipula itu dapat mengisi waktunya. "kita akan membuat bibimbap kau bisa mengambilkan bahannya." Yixing mengangguk patuh.

Setengah jam mereka habiskan didapur, canda tawa menyelingi kegiatan memasak mereka. mereka membuat makanan itu sedikit berlebih karna mereka juga ingin memakanya. Setelah bibimbap tersebut disusun rapi di atas piring, mereka membawanya ke meja makan. Yixing mulai menyumpitkan bibimbap kedalam mulutnya, begitu juga heechul. Mereka makan dalam diam, tak ada yang bersuara kecuali sumpit dan jarum jam yang tak henti berputar.

"yixing ah." Panggil heechul. "ne?" jawab yixing sambil mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya heechul penuh harap.

"akan ku coba sanggupi." Heechul tersenyum penuh arti pada yixing.

"mau kah kau memanggilku _eomma_?" heechul berucap hati hati. Bagaimanapun yixing baru saja kehilangan orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi dan sekarang ia lancang meminta yixing memanggilnya eomma.

Yixing memeluk heechul yang berada disampingnya. Dengan ragu heechul membalas pelukan yixing terhadapnya.

"eomma..."

Tanpa diperintah air mata heechul turun dengan sendirinya, sudah lama ia mendambakan panggilan itu dari seseorang, dan sekarang panggilan itu ia dengar dari ponakannya sendiri. "eomma.." yixing terus mengucap kata tersebut, ia sangat rindu mengucap kata eomma, dan sekarang ia mengatakan kata itu pada orang yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia rindu dengan pelukan seorang ibu, pelukan heechul terhadapnya seakan mengingatkanya pada pelukan sosok ibunya. Menurutnya heechul seperti sosok ibunya yang tegar sabar dan halus. Air mata yixing lolos begitu saja.

Mereka melepaskan menghapus air mata di pipi heechul. "eomma jangan menangis, yixing ada disini, jangan simpan semua bebanmu sendiri eomma." Yixing bicara dengan nada bergetar. Heechul tersenyum pada yixing.

"saranghae chagiya." Ucap heechul memeluk yixing kembali.

"nado eomma."

"ekhem. Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang. Dengan santainya ia berjalan melewati mereka.

Heechul segera berdiri dari duduknya "ini makanannya yeobo, aku dan yixing yang membuatnya makanlah aku tak mau kau sakit." Ujar heechul pada hangkyung. "aku sudah makan. Jangan urus aku, urusi saja dirimu." Jawab hangkyung dingin dan melesat keluar.

Yixing mengelus pundak heechul bermaksud menenangkan. "jangan terlalu dipikirkan eomma, aku yakin hangkyung ahjusshi tidak bermaksud demikian." Heechul tersenyum lalu mengambil piring yang berisi bibimbap tersebut.

"sebaiknya kau tidur chagi, aku akan menyimpan makanan ini mungkin kalau ia lapar ia akan memanaskannya, tapi kalau kau ingin nanti bisa kau makan." Ujar heechul lalu melenggang ke arah dapur. Yixing tersenyum lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan matanya.

.

.

.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Handphone yixing berdering menandakan telfon masuk. Tanpa membuka mata, yixing mencari handphonenya yang berada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"yeoboseyo." Sapa yixing dengan nada serak. Rasa kantuk masih menguasai dirinya.

"_ah yixing ah ini aku suho. apa kau bisa menemaniku hari ini?"_ tak ada jawaban dari yixing

"_bagaimana yixing ah?apa kau bisa?" _masih tak dijawab.

"_yixing ah kau masih disana?"_ tanya suho, pasalnya daritadi yixing tak menjawab ucapanya.

"hm." Gumam yixing. Gumaman yixing diartikan _ya _oleh suho, sebenarnya yixing kembali tertidur sehabis menyapa suho.

"_baiklah aku akan menjemput mu setengah jam lagi." _

_Piip_

Suho sudah memutuskan line telpon dengan yixing. Handphone yixing masih bertengger indah di telinganya, ia melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, suho sudah memarkirkan mobil sportnya di pekarangan rumah yixing. Ia melangkah masuk kerumah yixing dengan senyum mengembang.

_Tok tok tok _

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja cantik menggunakan apron masak. "nugu?" tanya sang namja cantik. "ah anyeong, naneun kim joonmyeon imnida. Saya teman sekelasnya yixing, kau bisa memanggilku suho."

"kau temanya yixing? Ayo masuk akan ku panggilkan yixingnya." Heechul sang namja cantik tersebut mempersilahkan suho masuk. Suho duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara heechul naik keatas memanggil yixing.

"yixing ah ayo bangun temanmu datang." Panggil heechul dari luar kamar yixing. Yixing hanya menggeliat dan bergumam. Heechul sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan mencoba membangunkannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Heechul menyerah dan akhirnya turun.

"ah mianhae suho sshi yixing susah dibangunkan." Kata heechul tak enak pada suho. suho tersenyum maklum, ia yakin saat menelpon tadi yixing sebenarnya tidur namun suho tetap memaksakan diri. "kau kau tak keberatan biar aku yang membangunkanya." Tawar suho.

"silahkan kamarnya ada diatas dengan pintu bercat putih." Setelah mengatakanya heechul kembali ke dapur melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

Suho melangkahkan kaki ke kamar yixing, tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu bercat biru seperti yang dideskripsikan heechul. Seulas senyum terlihat diwajah angelicnya. Wajah polos yixing terlihat sangat damai. Suho merasa kasihan apabila harus membangunkan sang putri tidur.

suho duduk ditepi kasur yixing, tanganya terulur mengusap pipi yixing. Dengan santai suho mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kening yixing lembut lalu turun ke kedua kelopak mata dan hidung, senyum tipis terlihat diwajah polos yixing yang tertidur, suho melanjutkan mengecup pipi dan bibir yixing, baru kemarin ia merasakan bibir manis ini. Suho terus menempelkan bibirnya tanpa ada niatan melepasnya.

Bibir suho terarah ke telinga yixing, ia membisikan kata kata pada telinga tersebut.

"yixing ah ayo bangun, pengeranmu sudah menunggu."

Bukannya bangun namun yixing malah makin menyenyakan tidurnya. Kaos v neck yixing memamerkan leher putih jenjang yixing membuat imajinasi suho terbang jauh. Dengan seringai usil suho meniup leher tersebut dan..

_**Bugh**_

Suho terpental kelantai karna kaki yixing. Yixing bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling kamar. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Tanganya masih mengusap bagian belakang lehernya.

"aish bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan suho." ucap yixing tanpa tahu seorang namja yang berada dibawah kasurnya menyeringai senang. "lebih baik sekarang aku mandi, hm tadikan suho hyung menelpon, ada apa ya? Ah nanti saja ku telpon kembali" setelahnya yixing masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Suho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata membangunkanya dengan cara seperti tadi tepat, pikirnya. Tadinya ia mau membangunkan yixing dengan air.

.

Suho sudah berada dibawah, ia menunggu yixing diruang tamu seperti tadi. Didepanya sudah disuguhkan segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kue kering. Seorang namja dengan wajah oriental china masuk dengan langkah gontai. Suho segera berdiri dan memberikan salam pada namja tersebut. Namja tersebut melihat kearah suho.

"nuguga?"

"naneun kim joonmyeon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku suho, aku teman sekelasnya yixing."

Namja tersebut melihat suho dengan tatapan memindai, suho masih berdiri dengan senyum ramah. "kau kenal lee sooman?" tanya namja tersebut. "ne, dia kepala sekolah kami." Jawab suho ramah. Namja tersebut hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki labnya, sebelumya ia berbalik dan berkata " besok temui aku di mouse rabbit pukul 9, datanglah bersama seseorang bernama wu yifan." Lalu namja itu masuk kesadalam labnya seperti biasa.

Suho mengangguk patuh dan segera mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang yang dimaksud namja tersebut. Setelah mengirim pesan pada wu yifan ia meneguk jus jeruk yang sudah disediakan. Smartphonenya kembali berdering menampilkan nama seorang zhang yixing. Suho tersenyum lebih dahulu baru mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"yeoboseyo yixing ah"

"_tadi kau menelpon ya suho ya? Ada apa?"_

"aku ingin kau menemaniku hari ini. Apa kau bisa?"

"ne, aku akan..." ucapan yixing terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang ditelponya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya kearah yixing. Langkah yixing yang sedang menuruni tangga terhenti juga.

"sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya yixing masih menempelakn handphonenya ditelingnya. "sejak kau belum bangun." Jawab suho enteng.

"apa tadi itu bukan mimpi?" tanya yixing lirih hampir tak terdengar. Namun suho bisa mendengarnya, pasalnya mereka belum memutuskan line telpon mereka.

"tentu saja bukan yixing ah." Jawab suho dengan senyum kemenangan. Yixing membelalakan matanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"DASAR KIM JOON MYUN PERVERT" yixing berteriak dari arah kamarnya. Teriakannya cukup membuat seisi rumah terheran kecuali yixing dan suho.

Suho naik kekamar yixing dengan tawa, ia mengetuk pintu kamar yixing namun tak kunjung dibuka. "pergi sana! Aku tak mau melihatmu" teriak yixing ketus.

'mau ditaruh mana mukaku apabila bertemu suho nanti' batin yixing.

Suara tawa suho masih mengelegar dari luar sana, dan itu makin membuat yixing merona. "ayolah yixing, kau tak perlu malu. Kau tadi juga menikmatinya kan?" ledek suho, suho masih mencoba menahan tawanya, takut benar benar diusir dari kediaman zhang. Heechul dan hangeng sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kelakuan dua namja yang berada di lantai atas.

Yixing terus mengumpat kesal dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya. Suho mencoba membuka pintu kamar yixing yang ternyata tak dikunci. Suho kembali tersenyum dengan tingkah yixing. Yixing yang kaget melihat suho dapat masuk menepuk jidatnya. 'kenapa bisa aku lupa mengunci pintunya.' Batin yixing.

Suho duduk disamping yixing yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Suho menarik bantal tersebut memperlihatkan yixing yang tengah memberikan deathglare yang menurutnya manis.

Suho menarik pergelengan yixing agar berdiri. Yixing masih menundukan wajahnya. Suho meraih dagu yixing dan mengangkat wajah yang masih merona tersebut. "sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Tadi kan kau bilang mau menemaniku, ayo sekarang berangkat nanti keburu siang." Tanpa memberi yixing kesempatan menjawab suho segera merangkul yixing dan mengajaknya turun. Ingin rasanya yixing melepaskan tangan suho yang berada dipundaknya, namun yixing merasa sangat nyaman dipelukanya.

"kami pamit dulu. Anyeong." Pamit suho pada heechul yang berada didapur. Yixing hanya menundukan wajahnya, ia sangat malu dengan namja yang sekarang ia panggil dengan sebutan eomma itu. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "pulanglah sebelum makan malam." Pesan heechul. Suho mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah terpejam dikamarnya. Terpejam. Tidur. tanpa melakukan hal lain. Kesepian. Itu adalah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaanya sekarang. Walau maid silih berganti mengantar keperluannya namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa kesepiannya. Kim joonmyeon, hanya dia yang menemaninya. Putra kandungnya Byun Baekhyun tak pernah mau melihatnya. Salahnya tak terus membohongi baekhyun sampai ia dewasa. Rasa penyesalan terus menghantuinya. Kadang ia menyesal karna terbujuk rayuan Byun Jongwoon saat itu yang berstatus sebagai tunanganya karna perjodohan konyol, tapi disisi lain ia tidak akan pernah melahirkan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat ia sayangi. Byun Baekhyunlah pengantarnya menuju namja yang sangat ia cintai, Kim Youngwon. Appa Joonmyeon. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Joonmyun.

Pada saat bertemu Youngwon rumah tangganya dengan Jongwoon yang dari awal sudah buruk makin memburuk. Jongwoon terus menyiksa fisik maupun batinnya. Memukulnya, menamparnya, memperlakukanya tak seperti manusia. Ia masih bersyukur, Baekhyun tidak ikut diperlakukan seperti itu. suatu hari, ia dan baekhyun pergi bersama dengan youngwon dan anaknya joonmyeon bertemu jongwoon dijalan. Jongwoon yang marah saat itu menarik kasar dirinya menuju mobil. Dirinya tanpa baekhyun. Baekhyun yang belum mengerti apa apa hanya berceloteh ria dengan joonmyeon. Youngwon tak tinggal diam, ia segera menyusul jongwoon bersama dua namja kecil yang masih berceloteh ria. Sedikit bersyukur karna dua namja kecil itu tidak memperdulikan kejadian tersebut. Saat sampai dikediaman jongwoon, youngwon segera masuk.

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!"

Youngwon menghajar Jongwoon tanpa ampun. Youngwon lalu menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya dengan lebam lebam disekujur badannya. "kau tak apa jongsoo ya?"

Jongsoo. Park Jongsoo yang sekarang resmi menjadi Kim Jongsoo. Namja yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya kini kembali memutar kejadian manis yang berbuah pahit. Manis karna akhirnya ia bisa bersatu dengan Youngwon, pahit karna sekarang ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun karna kesalahpahaman.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Anyeonghaseyo /bow/

Aaaaa ff apa ini? Makin ancur u,u i need some help. Maklumin ya masih newbie jadi ancur. Pengen apdet cepet karna dikit lagi masuk sekolah takut gak ada waktu buat nerusin. Jadi saya apdet sekarang. Mianhae mengecewakan. Ada yang kurang ngertikah dengan cerita diatas /lirik keatas/ saya sendiri juga ragu .-. tapi akan saya coba perbaiki di chap depan. Silahkan review apapun isinya. Siapa tahu bisa nambah ide buat cerita nista ini. satu lagi, masih kurang srek ama judul, ada yang mau kasih?

Oh ya MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN /bow bareng cast/

Thanks to, _**Haruka Smstan, MinseulELFSparfishy, Tania3424 (Guest), Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Alpaca ace, ExileZee, ajib4ff**_

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan nama

Sign,

Chindrella cindy


	4. Chapter 4

12 power 6 love story

.

.

.

.

My First Fanfic

Cast :

EXO

Lilbit super junior

Summary :

ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan mewariskannya bandul dengan keluarga kehidupannya berubah, penuh dengan persahabatan, cinta, konflik, dan ketegangan. pahit manis ia lewati dengan teman /sulay and other/my first fanfic

Warning :

Typo bertebaran, alur kadang maksa, masih banyak kekurangan, masih newbie jadi butuh banyak bibimbingan. Yang berkenan memberikan pengarahan kritik atau saran bisa direview atau pm juga boleh, tapi kritiknya jangan pedes pedes takut down._.

.

.

kediaman kim terlihat sepi, hanya maid dan beberapa penjaga yang mengisi aktivitas bangunan megah ini. Kim jongsoo tengah duduk dikasur king sizenya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

_Tok tok tok _

"masuklah."

"ini makan siang anda tuan. Obat dan segala keperluan sudah kami siapkan." Lee ahjumma sang kepala maid masuk bersama yeoja yang membawa nampan. Jongsoo menganguk lemah lalu nampan yang dibawa oleh yeoja dibelakang lee ahjumma diberikan padanya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

"tolong ambilkan aku buku yang berada dilaci meja sana." Jongsoo menunjuk sebuah meja dengan kecil di dekat lemari. Lee ahjumma mengambil buku note dengan sampul hitam itu.

"ini tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"tidak terimakasih." Ucap jongsoo dengan senyumnya. "baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Lalu lee ahjumma dan yeoja itu membungkuk dan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**Jongsoo pov**

Aku menyingkirkan makananku. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku mulai membuka buku note itu, buku yang kujadikan sebagai buku harian ini tertuliskan hal hal penting dalam hidupku.

**13 September 1986**

_Ini adalah hari terindah untukku. Kim youngwon namja yang banyak dielu elukan kini sah menjadi namjachinguku. Walau hubungan awal kami kurang baik, malah selalu bertengkar, namun tuhan mempersatukan kami. Aku menyanyanginya. Sangat. Semoga hubungan kami bisa berjalan dengan lancar atas izinmu tuhan._

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. youngwon menyatakan cintanya dibukit belakang sekolah. Ia juga memberikanku bunga yang kutahu ia ambil saat perjalanan menuju bukit. Dia juga memberikan buku ini, aku masih ingat perkataannya saat itu.

"_tuliskan hal hal penting yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Ini akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri. Jadikanlah buku ini tempat kau mencurahkan isi hatimu"_

Kubuka halaman selanjutnya. Halaman halaman yang dimana berisi kenangan kenangan indah dengan youngwon. Aku terhenti pada lembaran yang menceritakan awal dari semua kisah pahit ini.

**16 Juni 1991**

_Ini hari terberat menurutku. Kemarin kedua orangtua ku memberitahu bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan. Aku melihat siapa orang yang sudah dijodohkan olehku. Namanya Byun jongwoon. Entah kenapa aku begitu dengan namja itu. dan sekarang orang tuaku memintaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan youngwon. Aku begitu marah dengan mereka, mereka adalah orangtua ku. Umur mereka tidak panjang lagi. Dan aku ingin mereka tenang dan senang disaat terakhir mereka._

**Flashback**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lemas. Kejadian hari kemarin masih berputar putar dikepalaku. Dimana kedua orangtuaku mengenalkanku pada Byun Jongwoon. Aku sudah dijodohkan olehnya. Aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat itu. apalagi orangtuaku meminta aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan youngwon hari ini juga.

Kakiku melangkahkah masuk kedalam cafe yang sering ku kunjungi bersama youngwon. Dia sudah datang, matanya terus melihat kearah luar.

"hei." Sapaku mencoba riang. Youngwon tersenyum hangat menyambutku. "aku sudah memesankanmu cappucino."

"terimakasih."

Kami terdiam terdiam walau pesananku sudah biasanya kami mengalami kesan canggung seperti ini. Aku meminum cappucino ice yang tadi dipesankan olehnya. Kafein dan rasa dingin sedikit merelaxkan pikiranku.

"ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap kami bersamaan. Kami saling pandang lalu tertawa kecil.

"kau duluan." Ucapku. "tidak kau duluan saja." Ucapnya sambil meminum lagi hot cappucinonya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"aku dijodohkan dengan kedua orangtuaku."

"sama kalau begitu." Aku terperanjat kaget. Aku menatap youngwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "orangtuamu pasti menginginkan kita berpisah kan?" lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"aku tak bisa menolak perjodohan itu. aku tak mau dicap anak durhaka. Maafkan aku youngwon."aku menahan isakanku. Sebut aku namja cengeng namun ini benar benar berat bagiku. Berpisah dengan orang yang paling dicintai.

"aku mengerti keinginanmu. Ini bukan kehendak kita berdua, kalau tuhan mengizinkan kita pasti akan dipertemukan kembali." Aku tersenyum kembali, air mataku sudah lolos. Youngwon mengusap airmataku.

"sudah cukup acara perpisahan kalian. Kau sudah punya orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu park jongsoo." Aku menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Jongwoon berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ia lalu menarik paksa pergelangan tanganku. Youngwon tidak mencoba menahanku. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat manis tapi aku tahu didalamnya ada kekecewaan mendalam.

**Flashback end**

Aku menangis. Menangis karna ingat kejadian yang terjadi setelah itu. joongwon menjebakku. Merebut kesucianku secara paksa disaat aku sedang dalam berduka karna perpisahanku dengan youngwoon.

**23 july 1991**

_Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak aku dan youngwon memutuskan hubungan kami. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Sedih. Aku sedih sangat sedih. Tidak ada senyum untuk hari yang seharusnya bahagia. Bagaimana kehidupanku kedepan? Bahagiakah kehidupanku nanti? Atau suram yang kudapat?_

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulut ku. Aku ingat, dihari pernikahan itu aku hanya mengumbar senyum paksaan. Tak ada secercah kebahagian saat itu. jongwoon terus tersenyum lebar dihari. Sepertinnya hanya dia yang bahagia saat itu.

**01 januari 1992**

_Ini adalah tahun baruku dengan jongwoon. 6 bulan kebersamaan denganya hanya siksaan fisik dan batin yang kudapat. Saat pulang bekerja ia sering membawa wanita atau pria lain kerumah, atau menyiksaku dengan memukuliku disaat dia marah. Sekarang aku tengah mengandung 4 bulan. Entah apakah jongwoon mengakui anak ini. Kuharap ya._

**06 may 1992**

_Hari ini aku melahirkan nyawa yang sudah dititipkan tuhan dirahimku. Seorang namja manis telah menghirup oksigen dunia. Saat persalinanpun jongwoon tidak ada disampingku. Aku khawatir baekhyun-namanya-juga disiksa oleh sang ayah. Tenanglah nak, apapun yang terjadi eomma akan terus melindungimu._

Bayang bayang baekhyun menghantui pikiranku sekarang. Aku sangat merindukan sesosok yang memberiku semangat menajalani hidup. Bersyukur jongwoon tidak pernah menyiksa Baekhyun, namun Jongwoon juga tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun ada. Baekhyun sering menyapa Jongwoon namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan remeh.

**15 juni 1997**

_Baekhyun sudah mulai bersekolah. Setiap pulang sekolah ia terus berceloteh ria menceritakan hal apa saja yang dialaminya disekolah barunya itu, setiap hari ia selalu menceritakan tentang seorang anak bernama kim joonmyeon. Sepertinya ia berteman baik dengan anak itu._

'haaahhh'

Aku kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mengingat bagaimana pertemuanku dengan youngwon setelah bertahun tahun kami memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku bertemu denganya saat acara pertemuan siswa disekolah baekhyun. Saat itu baekhyun menarik tanganku, ia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada sesosok namja manis yang sedang berdiri dengan sorang namja dewasa. Awalnya aku tak percaya bahwa itu youngwoon, namun..

"anyeonghaseyo ahjumma, kim joonmyeon imnida. Dan ini appaku, namanya kim youngwoon"

Terasa mendapatkan bogem mentah, aku begitu kaget saat youngwoon menjulurkan tanganya dan mengajakku berkenalan. Seperti kami barulah mengenal, ia bersikap formal padaku, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia mengatakan padaku ingin memulainya dari awal, dan aku pun bersikap sebagaimana ia bersikap, Seperti baru mengenal. Namun ia tak bisa mengelak saat ia tidak sengaja mengatakan minuman favoritku tidak berubah sejak dahulu. Itu cukup membuktikan ia belum melupakanku.

Kenangan kenanganku dengan youngwon berputar kembali seperti sebuah film lama. Hingga sampai pada kenangan yang memulai segalanya

_Flashback_

Hari ini youngwon mengajakku dan baekhyun serta anaknya jalan jalan. Kami pergi kesalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Mungkin kalau dilihat, kami seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dengan baekhyun dan joonmyeon yang berjalan didepan sambil menunjuk kesegala arah sementara aku dan youngwon jalan dibelakang mereka. satu demi satu toko kami singgahi. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon menarik kami kearah toko es krim yang tidak begitu ramai. Dengan senang hati kami menuruti kemauan mereka.

"anyeonghaaseyo. Ingin pesan rasa apa?" sapa pegawai toko es krim tersebut.

"kalian berdua ingin rasa apa?" tanya kangin. Baekhyun tampak masih menimang nimang rasa apa yang ingin dibelinya, sementara Suho sudah memilih rasa coklat.

"bolehkah aku meminta 2 skop rasa vanilla eomma?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"kau rakus Baekhyun ah." Ejek Joonmyeon. "aniya, Baekhyun tidak rakus hyung, hanya saja Baekhyun sedang ingin makan es krim banyak." Baekhyun mencoba mengelak. "itu sama saja Baekki." Balas suho.

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kalau begitu myeonnie juga appa belikan 2 sekop." Kangin mencoba melerai keduanya. "gomawo appa." Joonmyeon memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"huuuu.. bilang saja hyung iri, tidak usah mengatai orang rakus." Baekhyun memamerkan senyum kemanangan. Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum dalam hati melihat kedua bocah yang sedang bertengkar dengan imutnya dan kangin yang mencoba melerainya. aku memesankan es krim kami.

"kami pesan es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla masing masing dua sekop lalu rasa strwberri dan coffenya satu skop saja."

"baiklah, pesanan akan segera diantarkan, ini nomor meja anda." Ujar sang pegawai dengan senyum yang terus terpantri diwajahnya.

Kami mulai mencari meja yang kosong yang tersisa. Kami menempati meja yang berada di pojok dekat dengan jendela. Aku meletakan nomor meja yang bertuliskan angka 06 diatas meja. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon masih bertengkar karna masalah tadi, kangin sudah menyerah melerai mereka. aku hanya terkikik melihat mereka.

"pesanan untuk meja nomor 6." Seorang berseragam sama seperti pegawai tadi mengantarkan pesanan kami. Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon makan dengan lahap. Beberapa noda es krim mengotori wajah mereka.

"setelah ini kalian ingin kemana?" youngwoon bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. Mereka berdua kompak menggeleng. "tanya eomma saja." Baekhyun berkata dengan mulut penuh es krimnya.

"bagaimana? Kau ingin kemana hyung?" tanya Youngwoon.

"sejujurnya aku masih ingin berkeliling namun sepertinya anak anak perlu istirahat karna besok masih harus bersekolah. Lebih kita tidak pulang terlalu larut."

"baiklah. Kita masih bisa berkeliling sedikit, setelah itu kita akan langsung pulang." Anak anak mengangguk paham. Kami segera menghabiskan es krim kami.

Kami berempat berjalan beriringan melihat lihat barang barang yang terpajang pada etalase toko. Baekhyun kembali menunjuk nunjuk sekitarnya. Tiba tiba Baekhyun menunjuk kearah seorang namja yang sedang berjalan kearah kami.

"eomma, bukanya itu appa?" aku terlonjak kaget saat jongwoon berjalan dengan cepat kearah kami. Dibelakangnya ada seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim mengikutinya.

"eoh jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Berselingkuh dengan seorang yang sudah memiliki anak. Dan kurasa kalian memang ingin membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Tutur jongwoon. Yeoja tersebut mengalungkan tanganya dipinggang jongwoon.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan pelacur itu?" youngwoon membelaku. Aku hanya diam melihat perseteruan mereka. jujur aku takut. Takut akan siksaan yang dillayangkan jongwoon nantinya. Youngwoon menggenggam tanganku. Baekhyun dan joonmyeon hanya melihat perseteruan antar orang dewasa, namun terkadang mereka mengeluarkan hipotesa hipotesa mereka tentang perseteruan ini.

"aku hanya jalan dengan teman lamaku? Apa itu salah? Lagipula aku tak ada masalah dengan mu bodoh. Masalah ku ada pada orang dibelakangmu." Jongwoon menunjuk kearah ku.

Aku mengdongakan kepalaku. Jongwoon menatapku tajam. "dia pergi bersamaku kemari, jadi kurasa ini juga masalahku."

"tutup mulut bodohmu itu. sungguh tak tau diri, apa kau tak malu dengan anakmu hah! Eomma macam apa yang membawa anaknya saat ia sedang berselingkuh?!" jongwoon berteriak marah.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku. Selama ini aku selalu dalam kendalinya. Bisakah suatu saat nanti aku melawan? Ku rasa ini saat yang tepat. Dengan keberanian yang ada aku membalas ucapannya.

"kurasa ia lebih malu mempunyai seorang appa yang suka tidur dengan pelacur."

"cih, kau berani melawanku? Ingatlah keluargamu bisa selamat dari ambang kebangkrutan karna siapa! Kalau keluargaku tak membantu keluargamu, sekarang kau sudah mengemis dipinggir jalan!"

"tapi keluargamu yang membantuku! Bukan kau ingat lah itu! itu uang keluargamu bukan uang mu!" aku berteriak.

Itulah sebab yang membuatku dalam kekangan setan Byun jongwoon. Keluarga Byun menolong keluargaku. Perusahaan keluargaku bangkrut saat itu dan keluarga jongwoon datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Sebagai balas budi, keluargaku menjodohkan aku dengan anak dari keluarga Byun. Aku seperti dijual oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku sudah menolak perjodohan itu. namun kedua orang tuaku yang mengancam akan menyakiti youngwoon. Aku tak bisa apa apa, disamping itu aku tak mau dicap anak durhaka.

"beraninya kau bicara seperti itu. dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Cepat ikut!"

Jongwoon menarik tanganku kasar. Youngwoon mencoba mencegahnya namun Jongwoon malah menghajar Youngwoon. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah kami. Jongwoon terus mengjahar Youngwoon tanpa ampun, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Hanya melindungi Baekhyun dan Joongmyeon yang sedang memeluk kakiku.

"eomma, apa yang dilakukan appa dan Youngwoon ahjusshi? Kenapa mereka bertengkar?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk meminta jawaban. Namun aku tak menjawab pertanyaan dari anak semata wayangku. Baekhyun kembali diam.

Youngwoon babak belur sudut bibirnya berdarah karna pukulan Jongwoon. Aku menghampiri Youngwoon yang terjatuh. Namun Jongwoon terlebih dahulu menarik tanganku. Cengkramannya begitu kuat. Baekhyun berteriak memanggilku dan Jongwoon.

"AAPPPAAA EOMMMMAAA!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun namun Jongwoon makin menarik tanganku. Baekhyun tidak menangis hanya mengurucutkan bibir munggilnya, sepertinya Baekhyun kurang memahami keadaan.

Jongwoon menarikku kedalam mobil. Yeoja dengan pakaian minim itu juga mengikuti kami, dengan santainya ia duduk di kursi penumpang sambil bermain dengan handphonenya. Jongwoon mengemudikan mobilnya secara brutal. Tidak sampai 30 menit kami sudah berada dirumah. Aku berharap youngwoon datang dan menolongku, menghajar habis habisan manusia laknat yang sekarang sedang menarikku menuju dalam rumah. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyunku?

Aku mencoba berontak sekuat tenaga. Jongwoon menatapku tajam, ku balas dengan tatapan tak kalah sengit.

'_kali ini aku tak boleh lemah'_

"siapa yang mengajarimu untuk membangkang pada suamimu hah?!" Jongwoon berteriak marah.

"tanpa diajari memang seharusnya ini yang aku lakukan sejak dulu! Untuk apa menuruti suami seperti dirimu! Suami yang kerjaannya memukuli istrinya dan hilir mudik dengan pelacur!"

"BERANINYA KAU! APA NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU YANG MERACUNI PIKIRAN MU HAH?!"

"DIA BUKAN NAMJA BRENGSEK! KAU YANG NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

Jongwoon menarik tanganku kasar dan menghempaskan ku ke dinginnya lantai rumah. Jongwoon duduk diatas perutku. Ia mencium paksa bibirku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berontak namun hasilnya nihil. Bibirku sudah berdarah akibat ciuman paksaan itu. saliva dan anyirnya darah bercampur menjadi satu. Jongwoon mulai mengecupi perpotongan leherku dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku. Berontak seperti apapun tak akan membuahkan hasil. Aku hanya bisa berteriak, menyumpah, dan menangis. Menangisi nasib sialku.

_BRRAAAKK_

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!"

Youngwoon datang dan langsung menghajar Jongwoon tanpa ampun. Jongwoon sampai tak sadarkan diri dibuatnya.

"kau tak apa Jongsoo ya?"

Youngwoon menghampiriku dan memelukku. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan. Ia membawaku pergi dari rumah tersebut. Pergi meninggalkan nasib sial untuk selamanya.

**Jungsoo pov end**

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay kini dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Suho. keduanya saling diam di dalam mobil mewah milik Suho. Lay masih teramat malu dengan kejadian pagi tadi.

"ekhem." Suho mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Lay sontak menoleh kearah Suho yang sedang mengemudi. "kau kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"tak apa." Balas Suho.

"Sebenarnya kita ingin kemana?" tanya Lay.

"ke suatu tempat." Jawab Suho.

"Tapi kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Terserah kau lah." Lay memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahaha aku bercanda." Lay hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau jangan marah begitu nanti manismu hilang."

"Tidak akan manis ku ini permanen." Ucap Lay narsis, walau bagaimana pun dadanya berdesir saat Suho mengatakan 'manis' padanya.

"Kau akan menemaniku bertemu seseorang." Suho melihat kearah Lay. "Bertemu dengan Siapa?" tanya Lay. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"ikuti saja alurnya." Lanjut Suho. Lay mengerutkan keningnya namun ia tak melayangkan protes seperti sebelumnya.

** COFFINE GURUNARA**

Suho memakirkan mobilnya disalah satu cafe yang menjual kopi dan anggur dengan kualitas terbaik. Biji kopi di cafe ini di impor dari seluruh dunia dan dipanggang dikorea.

Suho berjalan masuk kedalam cafe sementara Lay mengekor dibelakangnya. Suho menghampiri meja seorang namja bertubuh tegap nan kekar dengan setelan jas formal yang sedang Cafe Lattenya.

"Anyeong appa." Suho membungku 90 derajat diikuti dengan Lay.

"_jadi ini appanya Suho." _batin Lay.

"duduklah." Ucap namja itu. namja itu melihat Lay dari atas kebawah, menilai Lay dari rambut sampai kaki, setelangnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"_boleh juga namja ini. Dia manis" _batin namja yang dipanggil Suho dengan 'Appa'.

"Appa perkenalkan ini Zhang Yixing. Dia yang akan menjadi calonku." Ucap Suho yang sukses membuat perempatan di kening Lay. 'calon? Calon apa?' batin Lay.

"perkenalkan aku Kim Youngwoon appa dari namjachingumu." Ucap Youngwoon aka appa Suho yang membuat Lay shock seketika.

"_apa apaan ini jadian saja tidak-mungkin belum- masa sudah dibilang namjachingnya Suho. ini tidak benar. Tapi kalau aku jadi namjachingunya Suho tak apa sih kan Suho tampan. Aish apa sih yang aku pikirkan."_

"appa tak perlu menjodohkanku dengan yeoja ganjen itu, karna aku sudah punya dia." Suho berkata. "baiklah kalau begitu appa tak bisa apa apa. Kebahagianmu kebahagian appa juga. Setelah kalian lulus acara pertunangan kalian akan segera dimulai. Bagaimana Yixing sshi?" tanya appa Suho.

Lay tidak menjawab apa apa. Kepalanya terlalu berat akibat percakapan dua namja sedarah dihadapanya. Tiba tiba

_**BRUK**_

Lay pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HWAAAAA! Ini ff udah lumutan masih berani apdet u,u ada beberapa faktor yang membuat saya ga apdet2/banyakan alasan/. Bagaimana? Masih geje kah? Tuangkan semuanya di review kalian. Oh ya thanks to **ViAnni07 **yang udah ngingetin kalo ada typho di chap sebelumnya. Sebenernya aku juga bingung warna pintu kamarnya Yixing, jadi terserah kalian mau anggepnya biru atau putih kalo mau rainbow juga boleh.

Besok iedul adha ya? Readers ada yang berkorbankan kah? Atau malah readersnya yang dikorbanin._.? hahaha.. **HAPPY IEDUL ADHA **lah

Thanks to, **ajib4ff **, **MinSeulELFSparFishy **, **Nada Lim **, **Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOtics **, **younlaycious **, **Eunra Lau **, **Brigitta bukan Brigittiw **, **Little Captain-Eiko Renn **, **Kim Jong Daebak **, **Haruka SM-Stan **, ** ViAnni07**, **heeriztator **, **OrangeDeer**

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan nama

Sign,

**Chindrella Cindy**


End file.
